Glacidia Flowers
by Yami Koibito
Summary: SeedDeshoshipping. AshShaymin. As the gang take a break from their usual training session, they happen to come upon familiar flowers and can't help but think about Shaymin. What happens when Ash falls into a portal and is attacked?


**Glacidia Flowers**

**Rated: G**

**One-shot created on: August 7****th, 2008**

**One-shot finished on: August 9****th, 2008**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own the anime or the mangas..I wish I owned those cute little Pikachus!**

**A/N: First Movie 11 fanfic out there? :D I wonder if that's so. xD After reading two summaries of Movie 11, this plot bunny just happened to attack me. Then these other plot bunnies for other fics came and that certain plot bunny got neglected. Sorry bunny :hugs: Though now that those other fics are finished, I finally found the time to write this. :3 Woot. I finally get to write a fanfic on a pairing I named. xD**

**A little note here, Shaymin says '****_Desho_' after like every sentence so I kept that in this fanfic. xD Desho!**

**This fanfic is based on those two summaries I read so...blame the summaries if I got them wrong. xD Also, I saw the trailers (I know, I'm not trusting them 100) & saw a tiny clip of the ending before ****_ONE _starting playing. I wish the DVD would be released sooonerr than December. ;o;**

**My first long one-shot in a while. xD **

**Thanks to Zanna / Zach for proofreading. :3**

**"Speaking"**

**- Scene change -**

**_Satoshi - Ash_**

**_Hikari - Dawn_**

**_Takeshi - Brock_**

**_Rarecoil - Magneton_**

**_Coil - Magnemite_**

**_Orenji Islands - Orange Islands_**

**_Masara Town - Pallet Town_**

**Summary:****_ As the gang take a break from their usual training session, they happen to come upon familiar flowers and can't help but think about Shaymin. What happens when Ash falls into a portal and is attacked?_****_ -SatoshixShaymin- SeedDeshoshipping_**

**Takes place: ****_A few months after Movie 11_**

**- - -**

Delightful sighs of relief escaped the mouths of three who breathed in the sweet smell of the garden before them. Laughter echoed throughout the garden as children and Pokemon alike played with one another. It was one of those relaxing days that the three decided to enjoy the sights and take a break from training their Pokemon. The wind blew softly as the petals of Sakura trees danced around the playful visitors that entered its domain.

The trainers strolled through the paths and watched as others battled or enjoyed various activities that transpired there. "Man this garden's really soothing...," The boy with a Pikachu on his head smiled happily as the two beside him agreed. "It's a good thing we stopped by this town." Satoshi gazed around and suddenly stopped as he spotted something familiar. "Hey...doesn't that look like the Glacidia flowers?"

"Hey it does wow." Hikari remarked as she pushed back her aqua colored hair.

Satoshi glanced at the flowers and a sad smile replaced his usual goofy one. He wondered how their pal, Shaymin was and what she was doing at the moment. The male trainer gave a light-hearted chuckle as he recalled their many arguments and moments together before she left for somewhere else. "Wonder if she remembers us," He sighed as he glanced at the flowers once again. "Sure would like to see her once more."

Suddenly, without warning, a hole opened underneath the boy and snagged him into the dark abyss. The two other trainers and the youth's Pikachu watched helplessly as the mysterious portal closed as soon as it came; with their friend gone within seconds.

- - -

A groan escaped the young boy's lips as he opened his chocolate brown eyes to glance up at the weird looking sky before him. He gazed at it lazily as his mind jumbled around; trying to figure out what transpired before he blacked out. With a sigh, he sat up and shook his head to rid of the stupor he was under. His mind soon cleared up and as his eyes widened he recalled that murky hole that sucked him up. "Where am I?"

The boy stood up and strolled through the place. It seemed familiar to him, like as if he'd been there before. He just couldn't put his finger at where. Satoshi rubbed his temples as he walked and suddenly bumped into...a bubble? "Wha?" He gazed around and saw another bubble that showed his friends bracing from some attack.

The confused teen moved back some more, but ceased as he heard another pop. Once more, he gazed into another bubble to see his friends once again scurrying away from an attack. This was all too familiar. Why couldn't he remember?

"Think Satoshi, think."

He closed his eyes and tried to analyze what had transpired recently. They went to a garden, they saw some flowers that looked like those Glacidia flowers, then some portal thing sucked him up there, and then the bubbles. What could they all mean? "Why can't I remember?" He questioned himself as he kept hitting himself in the head with his fists.

Then in one swift moment, he had an epiphany.

"The Reverse World."

The three words slipped out before he knew it and all the events that happened returned to him once more. "Zero. Shaymin. Giratina." He didn't think he'd ever return to this world. "I wonder if Shaymin's to blame? She does have that seed flare technique..."

Satoshi wandered further away from his landing spot and reminisced about when he met Shaymin. How much trouble she brought and how much she teased him for being an idiot. His eye twitched at those horrible comments she made. Though throughout it all, Shaymin actually liked him at the end, but he still wondered why she spoke so much ill of him while they traveled. This was all making his head hurt.

An electric shock snapped his attention back to the real-well reverse world. He gasped as another lightning bolt struck his back. "Two against one...that's not fair." He remarked even though it wasn't the time to make such a witty response as yet another bolt smacked him. "All right I take that back."

One after another the beams struck him and he tried with all his might to escape their deadly clutches. He only caught a glimpse at his attacker and there were tons of Rarecoil and Coil around trying to smite him. "What did I do?" He wondered as they kept attacking him. Then he remembered Zero and how he and Shaymin defeated him.

They wanted revenge for their fallen comrade.

His vision blurred as the attacks didn't seem to fail to cease anytime soon. He couldn't run anymore. The boy was feeling weak, just like the time when his Pikachu was hypnotized back in the Orenji Islands. He didn't want to give up, but his body couldn't take anymore of the electric attacks. Even though Pikachu shocked him every once and a while, he still couldn't handle a full on army electric attack.

Satoshi's body screamed at the massive amount of pressure that weighed under its shoulders. He fell to his knees and remained there-frozen. The boy's stamina reduced to a point where he couldn't move or open his eyes to see the end.

"What are you doing, desho!"

The voice stirred in his mind as the attackers kept attacking, but eyed the little one. Who was it? Why did the "desho" seem so familiar? He was at another lose; all the electricity flew to his head. "De...sho...?" The trainer uttered weakly as his mind and body desired to black out.

"Hold on, desho!"

Who was it that called him?

- - -

The next time the trainer woke up was to a Seed Flare attack. He once more groaned as he groggily sat up from where he laid. The boy blinked repetitively to regain his vision and soon wondered who that person or Pokémon was that seemed to save him. "Oh my aching body." He remarked as he tried to move his arms and legs.

A giggle responded to him as his eyes moved around to find the source of it. "You just can't take care of yourself without me, eh Satoshi? Desho." The other observed with a little snicker. "Well I guess that's understandable since you haven't been here for a while. Desho."

How did that thing know his name?

Then a little fuzz ball popped into his mind and the ill remarks echoed once more. "Shaymin."

"Took you a while there, lost all your marbles? Desho."

Ah yes, it was her all right. Who else would have such a seemingly innocent voice that said, "Desho" and ridiculed him?

"I'll have you know, I had the situation under control!"

Shaymin snickered. "Oh right, and I suppose you fainting was considered 'under control'? Desho."

The other blushed in embarrassment as the little Pokémon grinned. "Oh lay off!" Satoshi whined as he sat up throwing the other off his chest. "Oh. I'm sorry did that hurt?" He asked in a mocking tone.

Yup, they were at it again. Even though it's been a while since they saw each other, nothing really changed between them. This was just their, "Long time no see." remarks.

"Alright, enough about that. Say, were you the one who summoned me here?"

Shaymin blinked and shook her head. "Nope. Desho. I was just minding my own business when I saw some big electric storm and wondered what was going on. Desho. I saw that you were being shocked by those electric types. Desho. Since I couldn't transform into my Sky Form here, I had to ask for help from some friends. Desho. Though," The Gratitude Pokémon giggled. "it was pretty funny seeing the "almighty" Satoshi falling. Desho."

"Shaymin!"

She waved her paw to dismiss that last part. "Alright, Alright. Desho. I'm sorry. Desho. You're just way too easy to irritate. Desho."

Satoshi sighed and scratched his head. "I'll ignore that for now." That's when a lightbulb lit up in his mind. "Hey! What about asking Giratina to help me out of here?" The boy chirped up cheerfully. "So...where is Giratina?"

The green and white Pokémon hopped onto his head and smiled. "Over there Desho. Over There Desho."

"Not again." The youth whined recalling the time where she had spoken those same exact words to him. "Be more specific this time..."

"Over there! Desho!"

"I'm not getting through to you am I?" The boy sighed and just wandered off to a random direction before Shaymin pulled his ear. "Man Shaymin!" The other giggled in response as the youth grumbled and strolled through the other direction. "This better?"

"Yup. Desho"

- - -

The two walked along the path for which seemed like hours on end. There was some conversations here and there, but otherwise there was an awkward silence. The two didn't know what else to say. Their surroundings seem to interest them more even though inside they knew it was different.

"I saw you crying. Desho..."

That was it.

Satoshi ceased his walking and hid behind his cap with a blush. "What are you talking about?"

"When I left with the other Shaymin, I caught a glimpse and saw you crying. Desho. You were amazing back there. Desho. You didn't need a Sky Form to have courage and to attack. Desho..." The Pokémon spoke with a sad smile. "Truth is, I really wanted to see you again. Desho."

Before the boy could reply, a roar was emitted in the air near them. Their eyes trailed along until they laid on Giratina. Satoshi smiled as their Giritana acknowledged their presence with a quiet roar. "Hey there Giratina! Were you the one who summoned me here?"

The enormous Pokémon shook its head.

"Oh...well that's weird. I wonder what did." The youth pondered as then once more another lightbulb flickered on, in his head. "Oh wow. I can't believe I forgot about this idea. Hey Shaymin?"

"What is it? Desho."

"Why don't you fire up one of them Seed Flares and open up a portal. Like you did that last time! If I remember correctly..." A nervous chuckle rose out of his lips as he scratched his cheek with a sheepish smile.

Shaymin grinned at the other; loving the look he had on. "Sure thing. Desho. Just throw the dirt when I say go and there you go! Desho!" She giggled as she jumped to the ground from his hat. "You ready? Desho."

"Uh...wait for a second." He picked up some amount of dirt and smiled. "All right, I'm ready!"

The female jumped as the boy threw the dirt at her. She absorbed the dirt around her and let out a big explosion which surprised the boy.

"Ah crud. I forgot about how big they were." Satoshi remarked as he was thrown back by the force of the explosion.

Shaymin giggled at the boy on the ground as she ran up to him. "You forgot to move away didn't you? Desho?"

The youth laughed sheepishly in reply. He glanced over at the newly made portal and over at Shaymin. "Thanks. Glad I got to see you again."

"Satoshi, before you go. Desho." The boy blinked at her. "Well, I wanted to say thanks for not abandoning me. Desho. Even though, I was being selfish when I first met you guys. Desho. You've been on my mind lately... Desho. I guess what I'm trying to say is," She sighed as a blush crept up her cheeks. "I like you, Satoshi. Desho. I really do. Desho."

Satoshi blushed a deeper red at that sudden confession, but smiled as he petted the other. "I like you too." He stood up after a quick hug and walked toward the portal. "Don't be a stranger you hear?" The youth kicked himself for such a lame line and gave a lighthearted chuckle.

"I'll hunt you down, Satoshi of Masara Town! Desho!" The Pokémon ran up to him and quickly captured his lips with her own before the other fell into the portal back to the other world. "Goodbye, my love. Desho." With that said, she began to plot when she would appear before him once again.

- - -

"Geez. Where could Satoshi be?" Hikari glanced around with her hands to her hips, trying to locate the trainer, but to no avail. "Him disappearing in that weird hole was weird enough, but then those random explosions appeared before us."

Takeshi sighed. "If I didn't know better, he was in the Reverse World since those things happened too."

"You've got a point." Hikari put a finger to her lips and thought about where the other trainer could have gone.

Suddenly a porta visualized near them and out came a very bewildered Satoshi. He just laid there, still stunned from what Shaymin did. His face was as red as a tomato and his mind wasn't all much there.

"Well look who Nyasu dragged in. It's Satoshi." Hikari joked as the two looked at the dazed trainer.

The boy sat up and looked at the three of them. "Pikachu? Takeshi? Hikari?"

"Had a nice trip to the "Reverse World"?" Takeshi questioned as Satoshi sat there confused. "I'm right, aren't I?"

The boy stood up and laughed. "Yeah I did go there. I was attacked by, I think, Zero's Pokémon and saved by Shaymin."

Hikari grinned as she closely examined her face. "Hey Satoshi?" The said boy gazed over at her. "Why are you red?"

The youth quickly sped away as the gang ran after him as they jestingly laughed. "COME BACK HERE! SATOSHI!"

- - -

Shaymin grinned as he saw the love of her life running away from his friends. "Wow. Desho. He had it coming. Desho."

Then, a noise erupted from the Pokémon beside her. It was laughter. Giratina was laughing at what it managed to create.

She glanced over at him with a suspicious face and then pieced them all together. "You did this? Desho?" The other didn't answer and ran with a very energetic Shaymin right behind it. "COME BACK HERE! DESHO!"

**_OWARI - THE END_**


End file.
